Journey of Depp
by Supernatural Willy Wonka
Summary: This is the sequel to Depp Legacy. Six Depp's have been gathered to complete a test that has been given to them by a new enemy, if they fail to complete this test they shall suffer greatly. Any and all reviews are welcome, it helps if you have read Depp Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey of Depp**

 **I'm back bitches! This is the long waited sequel to Depp Legacy, I apologize for the wait I was taking a short break but I'm back now and ready to continue this train wreck on fire.**

Constable Ichabod Crane frowns at the headless corpse; this is the sixth time in less than a week that he's found a body in the Western Woods. Ichabod sighs and crouches down next to the body, he quickly examines it and much to his surprise it's wet.

"This doesn't make any sense" Ichabod mutters to himself as he reaches into his black bag of science for one of his tools, as the wind blows violently all around. Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles as the terrifying sounds of hoovebeats fills the deathly quiet Western Woods, Ichabod gasps sharply as the Headless Horseman comes into his vision and everything goes black.

The demon barber of Fleet Street smiles as the body falls down the chute and blood sprays everywhere. Sweeney is cleaning off his blood stained razor, when he hears a knock at his door, he immediately freezes up. Anyone could be at his door, there could be a constable sent to arrest him, it could be that annoying wench Mrs. Lovett, or it could be The Judge.

"Enter" Sweeney commands, the door flies open and a blinding white light surrounds him.

The warm Caribbean breeze gently lifts the sails of the Black Pearl, the captain of said ship watches the ocean go by. In the water, deep under the surface, something sparkles and swims by the ship. Jack looks down in fascination at the sparkling object and sees a tail, the tail of a mermaid.

"Mr. Gibbs" Jack calls over to his first mate; the man rushes over to Jack and patiently waits for his commands. "Hold onto my rum" Jack says, hands the rum over to Mr. Gibbs and jumps overboard into the ocean into a blinding white whirlpool.

"Stop!" The Red Queen's guards yell as they chase Tarrant through the thick forest of Underland. Tarrant smiles to himself and holds onto his top hat, tucked under his arm is the Red Queen's crown.

"Stop in the name of the queen!" one of the guards screams once more as Tarrant leaps over a blue plant, he lands inside a hole which has a blinding white light.

"Now this factory is the only factory that has a chocolate waterfall to mix up the chocolate" Willy says as he makes weird hand motions as Edward follows him. Edward smiles and snips his scissors happily as her looks at the chocolate waterfall, ever since he decided to live with Willy his life has changed drastically for the better. Willy stops walking and smiles at Edward, he carefully reaches over and holds onto Edward's forearm.

"I love you Edward" Willy says quietly and gently kisses Edward; Edward blushes and franticly clicks his scissors together. "I-I… Love you t-too" Edward answers as he looks back at the waterfall. The two of them stand in silence, watching the waterfall mix up the chocolate as a hole opens up under them and swallows them; they fall into blinding white light.

Across a distance, in a castle a portal of blinding white light opens and transports the six familiar characters onto the castle floor. A woman with golden eyes, and a cruel smile watches as they slowly get up and look around.

"You…. All of you…" Sweeney says, looking around the group of characters which he remembers quite clearly and honestly wish he didn't know nor remember. "'Ello sweetness or whatever you name is" Jack greets and steps over an unconscious Ichabod in order to be near Sweeney. Sweeney glares at Jack and takes out his razor which still has some blood on it, Edward sees this razor and hides behind Willy.

"It's Todd, Sweeney Todd and do not think that I won't think about shaving you, pirate" Sweeney says cruelly and tucks his razor away for now. Tarrant suddenly spots Jack and without a second thought, tackles Jack to the ground. While Jack and Tarrant get r-acquainted, Sweeney rolls his eyes and makes his way over to Willy and Edward.

"We are all together once more, do you know why?" Sweeney demands, giving Willy a death glare. Willy moves closer to Edward to try and protect him from the murderous barber and shakes his head no, not wanting to speak to Sweeney. Sweeney continues glaring at Willy and Edward for a few seconds then sharply turns on his heels, back to Tarrant and Jack.

"Look at this!" Tarrant says happily and takes out the Red Queen's crown, Jack smiles at the crown and places it on top of his hat. "Boys, can you please focus?" Sweeney suddenly interrupts their goofing around and gives them each a death glare.

"We are once again all together against our will, seeing as the only rational one is unconscious, it's up to us to figure out where we are and why we are here" Sweeney explains as Ichabod shakily stands up and looks around in confusion.

"Greeting to all of you" Ichabod announces, still looking very confused to how he got here and why he is here with these people again. Edward finally comes out from behind Willy and smiles slightly at Ichabod, next to Willy; Ichabod is the only other person he trusts.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Ichabod asks the group and takes out his ledger so that he may record what he learns; the men exchange confused looks and look around what used to be a grand foyer. Dirt and dust litter the filthy marble floor, up ahead is a few feet is a spiraling wooden staircase that seems to be made out of rotting wood.

"This place is really dirty" Willy observes as he looks at a stained glass window, the only part of the foyer that seems to be clean. Ichabod paces back and forth as he takes note on the surroundings, he is so focused on writing that he isn't watching where he is going and bumps into Tarrant. Tarrant stumbles backwards and drops the queen's crown, breaking it in half.

"Oh my! Pardon me!" Ichabod says quickly, blushing fiercely as he closes his ledger and fearfully looks over at Tarrant. Tarrant picks up the two halves of the crown and hands one to Jack, smiling like an idiot. Jack and Tarrant stare at each other wearing the halves of the crown on their hats and burst out laughing, Ichabod sighs and turns away, those two are utterly hopeless.

"I-I think we are in a castle… L-like my castle" Edward answers quietly as he looks around, so far for what he's seen this castle closely resembles where he used to live until Willy rescued him. Ichabod nods, opens up his ledger and writes that down as the sound of someone walking with high heels suddenly fills the foyer. Sweeney bares his teeth and takes out his razor, Ichabod has his pistol out and loaded in a matter of seconds same with Jack, and Edward has his scissors out in front of him. Willy and Tarrant are the only ones without a weapon, Willy dropped his cane in surprise when they fell down the hole, and Tarrant lost his sword while running away from the queen's guards.

"All of you got ready rather quickly" A child like voice that is female says as a little girl, wearing high heels comes into their view. "We have experience" Sweeney replies, remembering the vampires and how they all fought them and won, he looks slightly confused though at why a little girl seems to be in charge.

"You all look so confused! Were you not expecting me?" The little girl asks and smiles; she's missing one of her teeth and cannot be more than ten years old. Tarrant is the one to step forward to answer her; he seems to be the one most comfortable with children and smiles kindly at her.

"Honestly no, the last person we fought was a grown up vampire lady" Tarrant explains, he is correct the group when they heard the heels prepared for the worst. "Oh I see, I can be her if that's what you want" the little girl answers and in the blink of an eye turns into Elizabeth. Edward whimpers and hides behind Willy once more, Ichabod loses all the color in his face and the hand that is holding the pistol starts to shake heavily. Willy seems terrified and clings onto Edward, only Jack and Sweeney seem unfazed and continue to point their weapons at the girl.

"I don't really like this form, she's too mean. I prefer the other one" the girl explains, she even has Elizabeth's seductive voice that controlled half of the group. The girl takes a few steps as Elizabeth, frowns then turns back to the little girl in a matter of seconds.

"W-who…. W-what are you?" Ichabod nervously asks and moves up near Sweeney and Jack; he lowers his pistol for his hand is shaking too heavily for him to aim straight. The girl smiles at Ichabod, she does look rather innocent in her bright pink dress and long brown hair.

"I don't really know what I am Ichabod, but I do know that my name is Lily" the girl answers, Ichabod looks scared to death at Lily somehow knowing his name and backs away slowly, to where Willy and Edward are standing. Tarrant, Jack, and Sweeney are the only ones still at the front, they have somehow become the three to defend the whole group.

"Where are we Lily?" Sweeney demands, walks up to Lily and places his razor against her throat. Lily smiles and flicks her wrist; Sweeney goes flying into a stone wall and goes limp. The rest of the group watches in horror as Lily changes once more from a little girl to something else, to fully show her power. Lily goes from a little girl to an adult woman in matter of seconds, she keeps the black heels as they grow a few more inches and turn into knee high boots. Her once innocent long brown hair turns black as night and her eyes become a sparkling emerald, she has on a dark purple top with long sleeves and a long black shirt. A black cape with a dark purple lining finishes her outfit, "I am Lilyana, ruler of this castle and this land" the woman says cruelly.

"I have been watching you, all of you. I was the one who brought you together in order to see who was right for my test" Lilyana explains with a huge smile that looks almost cruel. The group looks confused and a bit scared at what Lilyana means by test.

"T-test?" Ichabod questions as he steps forward again, Lilyana looks at him and gives him her huge smile. "Yes test, if you fail to complete it you shall perish" she answers and snaps her fingers. The blinding white light appears and when it goes away, the group of quirky characters is outside in front of a thick forest.

 **End of Chapter One.**

 **I apologize for any weird fonts, Microsoft Word and Fanfiction are being a bit sketchy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the few days wait, for this story I am going to work on it every few days when I want too.**

 **LinkWonka88- Everyone getting back together kinda just happened, I plan to explain this blinding white light a lot more as the chapters go on. I'm glad you are enjoying this so far, I sort of know why Mystique is- she's badass and I have no idea who Descole is. To be honest, I am still making up the character Lilyana as I type her.**

"Yes, test" Lilyana answers as she seems to appear out of thin air. The forest is huge and made up of thick trees, Sweeney walks up to one of the trees and slices a branch off with his razor. The branch just grows back but with more thorns on it, Sweeney seems a bit scared and stands next to Edward.

"I see you've already discovered one of the perks of my forest" Lilyana says cruelly and walks towards one of the trees. "If you try to cut any of the branches or plants, they will grow back ten times worse" Lilyana continues on and snaps the tree branch off that Sweeney tried to cut. The branch turns black and turns into ashes in Lilyana's hand as she smiles evilly at the group, somehow in the few seconds she was talking her teeth have turned into all fangs.

"Miss, pardon me but you still have not answered my question. What is the test?" Ichabod demands sounding brave, even though he's terrified. Lilyana continues smiling, showing her awful fangs and looks around the group. Edward whimpers and hides behind Willy when he sees her; Willy awkwardly smiles at her and holds onto Edward. Jack and Tarrant have teamed up once more and are trying to cut a tree branch off with Jack's sword, they are only managing to make more and more spikey branches appear.

"Yes you shall all do nicely. My test is rather simple; all of you have twenty hours to make it through the forest. If you make it through the forest you shall move onto the next test, if you fail you shall all perish" Lilyana explains and shapeshifts once more, this time into a raven and flies away.

"Well she's weird" Willy says to no one in particular as Edward comes out from behind him and snips one of the branches. "Not the good kind of weird, she's the open all the cages in the zoo kind of weird" Tarrant announces, Jack nods in agreement and continues trying to cut a branch.

"You all heard her; we have only twenty hours to complete this test" Ichabod announces fearfully and looks over at the forest. The dark forest and the many, many trees reminds him of the Western Woods and makes him shiver with fear.

"You alright mate? We really can't afford to have you goin' horizontal on us" Jack says when he sees how scared Ichabod looks; Ichabod turns towards Jack and awkwardly smiles. "I-I'm fine, thank you for asking" Ichabod answers quietly as Tarrant runs past him into the forest.

"It's not that bad in here!" Tarrant says as the hole he created to enter the forest closes up. Jack looks terrified and quickly enters the forest after Tarrant; Edward follows Jack because he doesn't want any harm to come to him. Sweeney follows Edward, looking at the scissor hands in absolute wonder and finally Ichabod rolls his eyes and follows Sweeney into the forest.

The inside of the forest is pitch black, luckily for them Ichabod just happens to have a candle in his pocket and lights it. "Alright" Ichabod starts, feeling a bit calmer with the little light, "why don't we partner up so if anything happens we aren't alone?" Ichabod suggests, Willy and Edward in matter of seconds are holding tightly onto each other. Tarrant and Jack make awkward finger guns at each other and Sweeney glares at Ichabod.

"What do we do now?" Willy asks, sounding a bit scared as he looks around. Everything seems the same, the trees all look the same and there is no light except for the candle. Edward nervously looks over at Willy and snips some of the bark off a tree, leaving a cut, Ichabod sees the cut and gets an idea.

"Let's start walking this way, Edward every other tree make a cut so we will know what trees we have passed" Ichabod commands in his confident constable voice, the rest of the group nods and starts walking. The air is rather warm, almost hot as they walk down a dirt path that is barely a path by the weird plants that are growing out of it.

"I don't like how dark it is" Edward says quietly to Willy, Ichabod's candle has burned down to a little over the halfway point and he fears what will happen when the candle is gone. Willy smiles at Edward, his perfect teeth almost glowing as he holds Edward close to his body.

"There's no need to be scared Edward, I'm here and the others are here with us to protect us from any danger" Willy answers kindly and kisses Edward's forehead. Edward blushes and franticly snips his scissors together as they continue walking. Tarrant and Jack are at the back of the group and screwing around as usual, they are still cutting branches and having them grow back spiky not realizing that the branches are slowly growing around them, trapping them.

After about a half hour of walking in what looks the same area they all stop to take a break, the candle is almost a stub which scares Ichabod greatly. Willy takes a seat on a log and Edward joins him, Sweeney leans against a tree at an angle where he can look at Edward's hands and not be creepy. Behind the group are hundreds of trees with a small cut in them from Edward's scissor hands, Ichabod looks back at where they came from and hopes that they will find a way out or another source of light before the candle is gone.

"Hello boys" Lilyana suddenly says as she appears in a puff of pink smoke as a little girl once more, the men make surprised noises and all jump away from Lilyana. "Why the 'ell are you 'ere?!" Jack demands as he cocks his pistol and aims it at Lilyana, Lilyana takes a seat near Edward and smiles at Jack. Edward whimpers and moves as close to Willy as possible, "I just wanted to tell you all that an hour has passed. You have nineteen hours left" Lilyana announces and is gone in another puff of pink smoke.

"We need to keep moving" Ichabod says fearfully as the candle goes out, leaving the group in darkness. "Willy!" Edward cries out, his scissors moving all over as he feels Willy grab onto his arm, "Edward, I'm right here" Willy answers sounding scared to death as he holds onto Edward.

"Light it!" Jack yells, standing very still he cannot see his own hand in front of him and is starting to get scared as he reaches out and grabs someone. "Let go of me" Sweeney growls and pushes Jack off him, Sweeney is still leaning against the tree and seems to be the only one who is unfazed by the fact that they are surrounded by darkness. Jack loses his balance and falls over onto something soft, the something happens to be Tarrant.

"Hello Jack" Tarrant says softly and gently pushes Jack off him, Jack is pushed off Tarrant and lies on the ground not trusting himself to stand up again. "I-it won't light" Ichabod says nervously as he tries to light the candle again, using the few matches he has in his pockets. From the distance there is suddenly a loud howl, Edward cries out again and holds onto Willy as Ichabod's hand starts to shake which makes lighting the candle very hard. After trying again and again, Ichabod finally gets it and the candle bursts to life, the group either looks away or shields their eyes from the sudden light.

"That was too close, we _need_ to get out of here" Ichabod announces as he looks at the candle, it seems as each second goes by the candle burns lower and lower. "Sounds like a plan, mate" Jack replies and gets up now that there is light he can actually see where he is going, Tarrant smiles and quickly gets up after Jack. Ichabod starts walking once more, leading the group as they continue through the forest not noticing how the branches behind them are closing in tightly and making some sort of spikey wall.

"I'm tired" Willy says after a good half hour of walking and quiet conversations between the partners, Ichabod nods and continues walking. "Ichy, I'm _tired_ " Willy repeats again sounding rather annoyed as he stops walking and glares at the back of Ichabod's head. Ichabod slowly turns around and gives Willy a death glare, "do not call me Ichy" Ichabod answers angrily without breaking his intense glare.

"I-I'm hungry" Edward says softly and looks ashamed for speaking, Willy smiles kindly at Edward as the rest of the group stops walking and seems to relax some. Ichabod sighs and rolls his eyes, "Fine let's all take a break. It's not like we have a deadline and a death threat above our heads" Ichabod mutters as he takes a seat on a large rock and looks completely done with everyone and everything.

Willy distributes the candy he has in his pockets to the ones that are hungry as they all sit down in a circle of some sort. "How big do you think this forest is?" Tarrant asks Jack as the others talk among themselves, Jack thinks for a moment as he thinks he removes the half of the Red Queen's crown that he was wearing on top of his hat and stares at it.

"Forever an' ever" Jack finally answers as he puts the crown half back on top of his hat and smiles at Tarrant, Jack and Tarrant seem to be the only ones that aren't worried about the fact that they seem to be trapped in an endless forest of spikey branches. Sweeney is carving his initials into the bark of a tree when he feels a tap on his shoulder; he sighs and turns around to see Lucy behind him.

"Benjamin, darling?" Lucy asks sweetly, her brown eyes sparkling as she places a gentle hand on Sweeney's face, "You've come home."

"Mr. Todd, are you alright?" Ichabod asks when he sees Sweeney turn around and go from angry to completely surprised to happy in less than ten seconds. "I-I've come home" Sweeney quietly says and touches Lucy, Lucy smiles at him and places her hand in his. "Come with me Benjamin, come with me back home. We can finally raise a family together" Lucy asks kindly and starts to pull Sweeney with her.

"Mr. Todd?" Ichabod asks once more as a woman in a dark blue gown seems to glide into his vision, Ichabod's breath catches in his throat as he recognizes the dark hair and loving chocolate eyes.

"M-mother?" Ichabod asks nervously, not believing what he's seeing as Lady Crane walks up to Ichabod and grabs onto his hand, she smells enchanting like the glade he spent more than half of his childhood playing in with her. Lady Crane places a finger to her lip and makes a shushing noise as she starts to pull Ichabod with her; Ichabod seems dazed and follows her

"They've gone mad" Tarrant says to the other three as Sweeney and Ichabod interact with what looks like air. "They are starting to scare me" Willy mutters and holds Edward closer to him as Jack, without a word runs over to Sweeney and cuts the air in front of him with his sword. "Benjamin!" Lucy screams as she is cut in half, blood spraying everywhere as she falls over and Jack is behind her.

"You killed her. You killed my Lucy" Sweeney says quietly as he looks down at the mangled body of his wife and takes out his razor, "I'm going to kill you."

"Mate, look again" Jack replies fearfully as he starts to back away, Sweeney snarling like some wild animal looks down and sees that is Lucy is gone, instead some woman is there. The woman has been cut in half and is bleeding purple blood, her skin is a light shade of green and she has long silver hair. Willy, Edward, and Tarrant stare at Jack in a mixture of horror and fascination, "Sirens, we get 'em all the time" Jack explains as he calmly walks over to Ichabod and slices the air in front of him.

Lady Crane lets a scream as red lines across her body start to bleed as she falls over, Ichabod is shocked speechless as he backs up into a tree and watches his mother die again. "It wasn't 'er" Jack explains as he points to the ground, Ichabod shakily looks down at the ground trying not to burst into tears and sees that it's a strange looking woman bleeding purple blood.

"Are the Sirens dead?" Willy asks fearfully, holding onto Edward tightly as he looks around the forest as if a Siren will attack him. "I think so" Jack answers and pats Ichabod on the shoulder, Ichabod normally would have glared at Jack for touching him but he's too emotionally unstable right now to care.

"They slip into your mind and feed off your memories" Jack explains as he makes his way over to Tarrant and sits near him. "I-I don't think we are doing anymore walking tonight" Edward says quietly and buries his face into Willy's shoulder.

 **End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the wait; I had relatives come over for the last few days and was just very busy.**

 **VerucaBeyotch- Thank you for your nice review, I'm glad you think this is awesome and more is on its way. Sirens can be jerk face jerks, especially when they attack people who have sadness in their lives. I'm honestly hoping that they will escape this forest too; I have some things planned for them though….**

 **LinkWonka88- I've heard of the game Professor Layton, isn't that the game where the professor is like "PUZZLES" and the small child is like "no please we have things to do"? Wolverine is pretty badass but not as badass as Deadpool.**

Edward wakes up with a start as a ray of light practically blinds him, he sits up, fearfully clicking is scissors as he looks around. The ray of light seems to be coming from a metal lantern that has some sort of glowing ball in it. Edward quietly gets up and walks towards the lantern, the light is almost hypnotizing as he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing Edward?" Willy asks as the light from the lantern hits his face, he takes a step back and shields his eyes from the bright light. "That's bright" Willy says once he has regained his vison and gotten used to the lantern shining in the pitch black forest.

"Indeed it is bright!' Lilyana answers, suddenly appearing in a puff of pink smoke. Lilyana still looks like a little girl, and is smiling at Willy and Edward. "I was getting bored of you idiots tumbling around in the dark, so I made this lantern" Lilyana explains and with a flick of her wrist, the lantern floats a few feet in the air and moves towards Willy. Willy carefully grabs onto the lantern's handle, the handle starts to grow and mold around Willy's hand until it's attached to his hand like a bracelet.

"There we go! My lantern won't leave you, until you exit the forest!" Lilyana says happily and disappears once more. Willy gasps sharply and tries to remove the lantern by shaking his hand and trying to yank the lantern off him, it's no use though and the lantern stays where it is.

"Well, I guess it's staying" Willy says quietly with an awkward smile, trying his best not to scare Edward. Edward gives him a slight smile as a razor goes flying above their heads and hits a tree. "Damn it" Sweeney mutters when his razor misses the source of light, which is blinding him, Edward makes a scared noise and hides behind Willy as Willy raises his arm and shines the lantern directly at Sweeney.

"That's not very nice, you could have hurt us!" Willy says angrily as Sweeney stumbles backwards onto Jack and Tarrant. The two of them wake up at once and Tarrant in his confusion whacks Ichabod across the face waking him up, "What the devil is wrong with you?!" Ichabod demands as he sits up and brushes himself of from lying on the ground.

"There's a monster!" Tarrant answers, pointing to the lantern; the lantern is shining so brightly none of them can see how it's attached to Willy. Sweeney finally adapts to the blinding light and sees that Willy is holding it; he smiles and aims his other razor at them when Jack suddenly tackles him.

"Mate, let's not kill each other, savvy?" Jack asks as he wrestles the razor out of Sweeney's hand and pins him to the ground. Sweeney growls at Jack like some sort of wild animal and tries to get out from underneath him, "You all deserve to die!" Sweeney snaps at Jack and actually tries to bite him.

"Mr. Sparrow, Mr. Todd, please stop this foolish fighting" Ichabod says tiredly, feeling very much like a parent in charge of wild toddlers. "Sweetness, over 'ere tried to bite me!" Jack argues back, still holding onto Sweeney so the barber can't start his killing spree. Ichabod rolls his eyes as Willy shines the lantern directly at him, the constable gives a surprised noise and jumps back from the sudden light.

"Scaredy- cat" Willy taunts as Tarrant reaches him and pokes him, Tarrant immediately smiles when he feels Willy. "It's not a monster sent to kill us, it's Willy!" Tarrant announces cheerfully, the rest of the group looks up from whatever they are doing and looks in confusion at the chocolatier.

"William, however did you get that lantern?" Ichabod asks from his hiding position from behind a tree, Willy shrugs and looks over at Edward. Edward is happily snipping the ends of branches and watching them re-grow as spiky branches. Willy smiles at Edward, he looks so happy and actually peaceful as he cuts the branches, Willy silently promises that he will get out of this forest with Edward in one piece and alive.

"Lilyana gave it to me, it's cursed though and won't leave my arm" Willy explains to the group and shakes his arm, showing them how it won't leave his hand. Jack finally lets Sweeney go after Sweeney promises to be a good boy; Sweeney gives Willy an evil smile as an idea fills his corrupted mind.

"I could cut your arm off" Sweeney offers, holding up his razor and grinning evilly at it, Willy gasps sharply and holds onto his arm protectively as if Sweeney is going to cut his arm off right at this second. "No one, under my watch is cutting off _any_ body parts" Ichabod announces in his confident constable voice and glares at Sweeney.

"We have light, let's keep going!" Tarrant suddenly interrupts, stopping Sweeney and Ichabod's death glaring at each other. Edward snips his scissors nervously and looks over to Willy as Willy shines the lantern up ahead towards a dark path, no one has the slightest idea of what horrors are ahead. The group walks silently for a good ten minutes until they hear a low growling, the men stop dead in their tracks as a black shape walks out of the trees.

"That doesn't look very nice" Willy says as he shakily shines the lantern onto the shape, the creature growls angrily at them as the light shows its shape. The creature seems to be a mix of a wolf and a bear, with thick, black fur and glowing red eyes. The creature growls once more, showing razor sharp fangs and takes a step towards them, the group is terrified and all take a step back.

"I will end you" Sweeney threatens as he steps forward with both of his razors in his hands, the creature growls again and glares at Sweeney with its red eyes. There's another low growl as another one of these creatures comes up from behind them. "Mate, we best run" Jack replies to Sweeney and takes off running into the forest off the dirt path that's barely there.

"Mr. Sparrow!" Ichabod yells and chases after the pirate, Ichabod running seems to be the cue for mass chaos to break out all over the group. The creatures attack at once, Sweeny's razors actually hit one and the creature goes down howling and snarling. Willy shines the lantern into the other creature as it roars and claws up Edward. Edward screams as the black claws tear through his leather suit and rip into his scarred chest.

"Edward!" Willy screeches and whacks the remaining creature with his lantern; the creature lets out a screech and turns into a cloud of black smoke. The other creature that Sweeney injured also disappears into a cloud of black smoke, only leaving behind a silver razor.

"Mr. Sparrow, please stop running!" Ichabod yells as he runs through the pitch black forest, having no idea where the hell he is going. The constable can still hear Jack running through the undergrowth so that gives him some hope that he will catch up to the pirate, "Mr. Sparrow!" Ichabod tries again as the ground suddenly gives out from under him and he falls. Jack has stopped running and is taking a breather when he suddenly hears a high-pitched scream, he sighs and rolls his eyes, that damn constable followed him.

"Edward!" Willy yells and rushes over to the scissor handed man, Edward has fallen over and is bleeding heavily while his scissors twitch fearfully. Wily crouches next to Edward and cradles his head in his lap; Edward looks at him fearfully as blood surrounds them.

"Hush little Edward don't you cry, Willy's going to fix you all up" Willy says and frowns, "That didn't rhyme at all" he continues on, Edward smiles slightly at Willy. Willy gently strokes Edward's crazy hair and makes soothing noises as Edward continues to bleed from his chest and make scared noises, Willy can feel tears start to form in his eyes when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"I have thread, we can try to sow him up" Tarrant says calmly and shows Willy a needle and a spool of purple thread, Willy glances over at Edward deeply frowning. Edward is losing too much blood but Willy knows that the needle will hurt him greatly, now that he thinks about it, it can't hurt more than getting mauled by some creature.

"Hold on Edward, we're going to help you" Willy says calmly and looks over at Tarrant, Tarrant smiles and holds up his needle. Sweeney has been watching all of this from a distance, not bothering to interfere but feeling concerned for Edward. Edward is completely innocent, he's done nothing wrong and Sweeney shudders at the idea of Edward and his magnificent scissor hands going away for good.

Ichabod screeches like a small, scared child as he falls and seems to slide down a muddy chute, getting covered in mud as he falls off a drop off and lands in a roaring river. "Come out, come out wherever you are" Jack calls out as he swaggers around where he heard Ichabod screaming, he suddenly hears more high-pitched screaming and starts to run towards where he hears the loud, terrified screeching.

"You're kiddin' me" Jack says when he sees the muddy drop off and a roaring waterfall, far below in the river is a black lump on the muddy riverbank. Jack frowns at the waterfall, "Damn eunuch" he mutters and jumps into the waterfall. The waterfall is loud for starters and Jack barely has time to hold his breath before he his thrown all over and hits the bubbling water, hard.

"I know it hurts Edward, focus on me" Willy says quietly as Tarrant sows Edward up with the purple thread, Edward whimpers once more and accidently cuts Willy's face. Edward's eyes instantly fill with fear as he looks at the cut on Willy's face, "It's okay Edward, it doesn't hurt" Willy says and holds onto his forearm.

"He's going to get an infection" Sweeney says quietly, watching Tarrant intensely, Tarrant looks up from the wounds on Edward and glares at him. "Shut it, he's in enough pain already" Tarrant answers firmly and continues working on Edward; Sweeney shakes his head and returns to carving his initials into the tree bark.

"Everything is alright Edward; everything is going to be alright…"

 **End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Journey of Depp: Chapter Four**

 **Greetings all! I am back from the break I was taking. I apologize for the wait, the last time I updated was in the summer and I went a cruise shortly after I had updated. After that school started and this year has been a hell for me, BUT I am officially on winter break! My goal is to get at least a few chapters up before I have to go back. Once more, I apologize for the wait.**

"That was not something I wish to do again!" Constable Crane rants to the pirate. The pirate grins at the constable, and pokes his shoulder without any legit reason why.

"Oh stop yer whinin' "Jack snaps back at him, growing tired of his whining even though he's still grinning like the madman that he is. This smile must be something that he learned from Tarrant. Ichabod nervously tightens his cravat and narrows his eyes at the pirate.

"Mr. Sparrow, If my mind serves me correctly you are the one who ran away" Ichabod calmly replies and smirks at him. Jack rolls his eyes and gently pushes Ichabod, with the very tips of his fingers. The constable stumbles backwards and looks rather annoyed at his antics.

"Kindly refrain from touching me" Ichabod demands as he stands straight up once more. There is suddenly a loud howl as the constable yelps and Jack rolls his eyes, for what must be the millionth time as he grabs onto Ichabod's collar. Ichabod's eyes widen in fear, is he really going to attack him?!

"For god's sake, stay conscious. We need to leave before that beastie finds us" Jack explains, as he wiggles his fingers at the word "beastie." At that moment there is another loud, bone chilling howl and Ichabod yelps again.

"Eunuch" Jack mutters as he continues holding onto Ichabod, the constable is helpless as the pirate begins to drag him deeper into the forest.

/

"Oh Edward!" Willy exclaims as Edward crashes into him, his scissors snip weakly as he collapses against the chocolatier. Edward is trembling slightly and almost gets hot by the lantern as he falls, the lantern that is still attached to Willy's arm like some odd bracelet.

"Edward darling, are you alright?!" Willy asks, sounding and looking very concerned. Behind the chocolatier is Tarrant who is trying to steal one of Sweeney's razors. Sweeney finally gets fed up with the hatter's antics and shoves him into a tree.

"Rude!" Tarrant screeches as he falls to the forested floor, Sweeney rolls his eyes and continues walking and brooding. Willy gives the barber a death glare and holds tightly onto Edward; Edward whimpers and cuddles the chocolatier.

"Could you two Whangdoodles stop arguing for one second?!" Willy demands, knowing that he's asking a lot from these two. Tarrant quickly stands up and casually pushes Sweeney over. Sweeney cries out, yes the demon barber of Fleet Street cries out like a small child as he falls. Willy throws his hands in the air and turns on his heels, this isn't his problem anymore.

/

Every prickly branch seems to be hitting Ichabod in the face as Jack drags him through the forest.

"Ow! Could you please watch where you are going?!" Ichabod finally snaps as a branch smacks the center of his forehead, leaving a painful red mark.

"You watch were you're going" Jack smugly replies as he pushes a branch out of his way, luckily Ichabod ducks before it can hit him. All of the sudden, the constable is alone in this hellish forest. It's dimly lit from an unknown source of light, and Jack seems to have wandered off.

"M-Mr. Sparrow?!" Ichabod fearfully calls out, this part of the forest is so quiet that he swears that he can hear his own heartbeat.

"J-Jack?!" He cries out once more, forgetting all formalities entirely. There's another loud howl and Ichabod backs up into a tree. He hates this. He hates this forest. He hates Lilyana. He hates the fact that Jack has abandoned him to die. The constable is about to give up and maybe cry, when the pirate leaps out of a bush that seems to be made out blue leaves. Ichabod screams like a little girl and falls to the ground without hesitation.

"Ah that's right. 'e can't deal with one spook before goin' horizontal" Jack says to himself as he slings Ichabod over his shoulder. Once the constable is over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the pirate begins walking in a that way direction.

/

The group stops their rather childlike bickering when they hear the spine chilling howl. A silence laced with the fear fills the air as they all listen for another terrifying howl, or the sound of whatever creature made that noise to come charging out of the forest for them.

"W-who's there?!" Willy asks, breaking the silence as he shines lantern towards where they heard the noise. All the men scream in horror when the lantern stops on a little girl in a pink dress, this girl is none other than the creator of this test.

"Must you scream?" Lilyana barks over their terrified screams, her cold voicer turns their screams into terrified whimpers.

"W-what do you want?! Where's Jack and Ichabod? Has the t-time….?" Willy demands as his violet eyes fill with tears, and he holds Edward as close as he can to his heart. No. No. Time can't have not have run out already. It feels as if they've only been here for half an hour.

"I came to tell you that another hour has passed!" Lilyana replies cheerfully, as Sweeney growls at her and Tarrant hides behind Willy and Edward.

"There are eighteen hours left."

/

Ichabod is just starting to come too by the time that Jack has set him down on a soft patch of grass. He slowly sits up, his head spinning slightly and yelps when he realizes that Jack is staring directly into his face.

"Good mornin'….Or should I say night? Anyhoo, we've arrived" Jack says and looks out there. The two of them are on a ledge of sorts, and out there is the view. The view is miles upon miles of dark green trees that seem to stretch for ever and ever.

"Arrived? Where?!" Ichabod questions as shakily stands up.

" 'Ere. We've arrived 'ere" Jack replies calmly and cannot help but smile at Ichabod's confusion and fear, as the constable looks at the view in front of them. This time, Ichabod allows himself to sink to his knees.

"Hopeless."

/

Lilyana leaves in a puff of bright pink smoke, just as Sweeney tackles the smoke. The barber quickly gets up and the others burst into laughter as they get an eyeful of the barber. Sweeney is covered from head to toe in a pink, sparkly powder that really throws the demon barber vibes off.

"Stop laughing at me. Stop it. I will cut all of your throats" Sweeney tries over and over again, but it's no use. It's really hard to be afraid of a man that's covered in pink powder. The joyous moment comes to an abrupt stop as there is another loud howl, Edward's smile fades and he whimpers as Willy realizes that he's starting to bleed from his wounds again. While Willy tries to persuade Tarrant for more thread, hey thread is expensive and Tarrant only brought so many spools with him, Sweeney brushes some of the powder off his face and decides to go exploring. He takes a careful step and half walks, half falls onto a ledge of some sort.

"Sweetness! Welcom' to the party!" Jack greets when he spots the familiar unruly mess of raven hair and white streak.

"It's Todd. Sweeney Todd. Is he alright?" Sweeney asks, his vice softening without him realizing it as he glances over at Ichabod. The constable is still in his fallen position, looking out at the enormous amount of the trees. A breeze gently blows by, ruffling Ichabod's hair and Sweeney blushes. WAIT, WHAT?! Since when does he blush?! Is it because of Ichabod's porcelain skin? Or his black as night hair? Maybe it's his high cheekbones, or how he tries to be brave when scared out of his mind.

"Sweeney? Mr. Barber? Barber boy?" Tarrant asks as he stares in fascination at the change of expressions on Sweeney's face. Sweeney wipes more powder from his face; he's as pink as the powder and quickly turns away from Ichabod. Jack and Tarrant exchange a knowing look, these two seem to see and know _everything_.

"I'm fine" Sweeney snaps back as he looks everywhere but at Ichabod, his arms are tightly crossed across his chest as if that will stop him from feeling. Willy has set Edward down on the grass and looks confused.

"Everything okie dokie?" Willy asks, sitting next to Edward and as he watches the barber's strange behavior. Sweeney ignores Willy and sits on a rock away from everyone. He will get through this test, without becoming attached to anyone even if it kills him.

 **End of chapter four**


End file.
